Behind It All
by yumeneko
Summary: What happens when you add all of yumeneko's OCs and the cast of Saiyuki into one room? You get mayhem and probably some cigarette-lovers and haters!
1. Ahh! GIMME BACK THOSE CIGARETTES!

Behind It All 

_By yumeneko_

_Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me, thank you very much. If it did, I'd be screwing the whole thing up. Azrael, Macabre, Hibiemi, Sakura, Kenji, Mejiro and Quietus belong me to me alone._

Here's a short background on the OC…

**Azrael: **The Grim Reaper. Appears in _Never Eternal_.

**Macabre: **Head Necromancer. Appears in _Never Eternal _with Azrael. They make a wonderful couple… don't they?

**Hoshizora Hibiemi: **This is my favorite OC here… The innocent AU sister of Hakkai Hoshizora (Take note, Hoshizora is different from either Gono or Cho Hakkai. But is the same person over and over again…) Appears in _Warau Kisetsu._

**Hitomi Sakura: **The innocent girl with a demonic alter ego. Appears in _Blossoms Of Blood _and _Blossoms Of Blood 2_

**Hitomi Kenji: **Sakura's brother. Appears in the same titles as Sakura.

**Kai Mejiro: **A doctor who appears in _Get A Cold, Get A Life_

**Quietus: **The antagonist of _Never Eternal_.

"Argh…" Hibiemi plopped down on the sofa after the final chapter of Warau Kisetsu, "Next time, I hope the fake blood won't linger on my shirt too long…"

"Removing the fake blood on my shirts was harder! Those were silk! I repeat, SILK!!" Hakkai came in with a bottle of water.

"You can stop acting like Hoshizora now, Hakkai…" Sanzo walked in, his heavy robes removed leaving the jeans and the black turtleneck on him.

"Sou desu…" Hakkai smiled, "Have you seen Quietus? He's been wearing the contacts wrong…"

"I know, I know…" Hibiemi sunk deeper into the sofa, "I could see the purples of his eyes…"

Quietus then entered, slamming the door into the wall.

"Ah! That was so imperfect! I want a rewrite!" Quietus growled, his purple eyes flashing.

"Quiet down… It was just the contacts… Nothing that bad…" Sanzo huffed, "Hey, Hibi-chan, could you hand me the cigarettes?"

"Never." Hibiemi picked up the cigarettes and walked out of the room.

"Damn." Sanzo slapped his forehead, "Why the hell does she keep on doing that?!"

Hakkai scratched his head, "I believe it's because she's concerned about everyone's health… Or maybe since she's asthmatic…"

"You've got a point there…" Sanzo nodded, "Can anyone go get the cigarettes from her?"

"Do it yourself!" Quietus huffed.

"Stuck-up Hakkai impostors…" Sanzo growled as he walked out in search of Hibiemi and the lost cigarettes before they become the 20th pack she throws out that week.

"Ja… Quietus-san… About your acting in _Never Eternal_, you do a great job of being evil! I bet you scared Sanzo good!" Hakkai giggled, "What if I did play your part?"

"Try it…" Quietus handed his script to Hakkai.

Hakkai cleared his voice out and recited the lines, "Oh no... You wouldn't want to kill me, would you? Of course..."

After a while, Quietus shook his head and criticized, "No no no no no… You have to sound as if you're pleading… Not as if you're making it a joke…" So Hakkai recited the lines again, this time, Quietus gave his approval. 

"So, would a beautiful Grim Reaper like you take a handsome soul with you tonight?" Gojyo attempted to charm Azrael. The brunette reaper flipped her long hair behind her.

"Sorry, Gojyo-san… I've got a date with Macabre tonight…" She grinned.

"NO FAIR!! He's always got you!" Gojyo whined.

"Well then, he isn't a playboy like you are!" Azrael laughed.

"Pleeeeese, Azra!!" Gojyo pleaded, "Just for one night!!"

"Okay… But I'll have to ask Macabre first…" Azrael replied. But before she decided to go to Macabre, she spun around and scolded Gojyo, "Gojyo! I thought you had the hots for Sakura and Mejiro! Not to mention there was a rumor that you, Sanzo and Hakkai went on a threesome romp in _Warau Kisetsu_!"

"Aww! Azra! The script called for that! And besides that, pink and blue hair don't appeal to me anymore…" Gojyo whined once more.

"Hmph! Go find those girls again or better yet, since you like brunettes like me so much, so find Hakkai or Hibiemi! I'm going to Macabre now! Ja!" The reaper walked away. But once again, before she disappeared, she yelled at Gojyo one last time, "By the way, Sakura's a brunette!! The pink-haired one you were talking about was Lilith!"

"Oh yeah… Lilith the…" Before Gojyo could finish his sentence, Azrael was long gone, "demon…"

"Lemme guess… The fourth time she turned you down, ei?" Gojyo turned to see Hibiemi with Sanzo's cigarettes in one hand.

"Hey! You've got his cigarettes for the 20th time in a row!" Gojyo said gleefully, "Why don't you give them to me?"

"Never…" Hibiemi smiled as she dropped the cigarettes to the floor. Before Gojyo could reach them, she stomped on them with one leather-shoed foot and destroyed them.

"NOOOOO!! THAT WAS THE 20th PACK YOU'VE DESTROYED THIS WEEK!!" Gojyo cried.

"Then why don't you stop smoking them?" Hibiemi snatched the cigarettes in Gojyo's pocket and threw them to the nearest wastebasket.

"Crazy health-freaks…" Gojyo sighed as Hibiemi left whistling.

"Konichiwa, Gojyo-san!" Sakura came in with her naginata uniform, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I'm saved by a brunette angel! Saa… What do you wanna do today, Sakura?" Gojyo flirted with the innocent 16-year old.

"Ehh… Hmm… What about a snack at the nearby café? I'm tired from today's dying scene…" Sakura thoughtfully tapped her chin.

"Waitaminute! How come most of you OCs here die in the story!?" Gojyo complained.

"No big… Just for dramatics…" Hibiemi passed by with Sanzo's gun in one hand, "I like my dying scene… It's gooooood…"

Off screen, a gunshot is heard and so is Goku's war cry of, "Oi! Hibiemi shot herself again!!" replied by Sanzo's, "Urusai, bakazarou!! She didn't kill herself! It's just fake! Waitaminute… THAT'S MY GUN!!" 

"Of course, it's your gun, bouzou… No one else in this studio carries a gun… And besides that, I was asked to test out this new fake blood formula." Hibiemi grinned as she came on screen once more with her shirt covered in fake blood.

"Hey, guys! I just bought this new gun at the gun shop!" Kenji entered the scene enthusiastically with a brand-new gun in hand.

"Okay… Hibi-chan… You can stop using my gun now…" Sanzo snatched his gun from the young brunette, "Use his instead…"

"Selfish bouzou… That's it! I'm out for revenge!! Where's the 21st pack of cigarettes!!" Hibiemi stomped away.

"Temper, temper…" Kenji tisked.


	2. I DARE YOU! Foodfight ahoy!

The bios once again…

**Azrael: **The Grim Reaper. Appears in _Never Eternal_. Dates Macabre.

**Macabre: **Head Necromancer. Appears in _Never Eternal _with Azrael. They make a wonderful couple… don't they?

**Hoshizora Hibiemi: **This is my favorite OC here… The innocent AU sister of Hakkai Hoshizora (Take note, Hoshizora is different from either Gono or Cho Hakkai. But is the same person over and over again…) Appears in _Warau Kisetsu._ Is an asthmatic and hates smokers.

**Hitomi Sakura: **The innocent girl with a demonic alter ego. Appears in _Blossoms Of Blood _and _Blossoms Of Blood 2_. 

**Hitomi Kenji: **Sakura's brother. Appears in the same titles as Sakura.

**Kai Mejiro: **A doctor who appears in _Get A Cold, Get A Life_

**Quietus: **The antagonist of _Never Eternal_.

The next day, in Yumeneko Studios, Gojyo overheard a conversation in Mejiro-sensei's dressing room.

"Yes!!"

"No way…"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Nah ah!"

"Lemme repeat that to you again… I…"

Before Gojyo could hear the rest of the sentence, he felt someone throw a meat bun at him.

"Who the hell did that??" He heard the familiar giggling of a certain female saru… "Lirin…" But as he looked behind the couch where the meat bun came from, he saw something quite amusing.

"GOJYOOOOO!!" Goku's wail was heard all over the studio.

"Nani yo…?" Hibiemi drowsily entered the studio when a certain fluffy meat bun met her face, "TEME!! Who did this??"

"Looks like Goku and Lirin had been playing with the cafeteria food again…" Sanzo entered with a cigarette in his mouth. Before Hakkai could say, "Sanzo… You better throw that cigarette away…" the cigarette was snatched and thrown away by Hibiemi. Sanzo tried to get a new cigarette, but feeling his pockets, he found that all the cigarettes have been thrown away by none other than…

"HIBIIIIIIIII!!" Sanzo screamed in rage, "That was the 21st pack you've thrown this week!!"

"Then stop smoking them here…" Hibiemi grinned and headed towards her dressing room.

"Maa, maa, Sanzo…" Hakkai smiled, "At least you can smoke when we get home…"

"Lucky you can tolerate Hibiemi…" Sanzo muttered.

"Well… She is a good girl once you get to know her better." Hakkai laughed.

"Hey… She played your sister in _Warau Kisetsu_…" Sanzo grumbled.

Hakkai grinned and sighed, "But that isn't an excuse to call her good… Truly, everyone's got his or her good side. Challenge for the day, Sanzo, if you can find that Hibi-chan's a good girl, I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Seriously? Anything?" A devilish grin spread across Sanzo's face.

"Hai. Anything." Hakkai grinned in return.

"I must find that Hibiemi's a good girl…" Sanzo thought as his secret plan regarding Hakkai was put to mind.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Lirin cried out the second Dokugakuji came into the cafeteria. Dokugakuji ducked an apple pie that was thrown by Goku, but was hit by his brother's mashed potatoes. Kougaiji sleepily waltzed into the room and found himself turned into a demon shield.

In the midst of the food fight, Sanzo continued spying on Hibiemi until some of Gojyo's mashed potatoes ruined his sight.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sanzo-san?" Hibiemi patted the camouflage helmet Sanzo wore.

"Hai… Where's Hakkai?" Sanzo looked around.

"He went off into the bathroom with mashed potatoes in his face…"

"Oh…" Sanzo blinked, "HAKKAIIIIIII!!"

"Ah… the things they do for each other…"

Unknown to the rest of the crew, Hakkai was busy hitting the wall blinded by Gojyo's mashed potatoes.

"Ah… Poor Hakkai… What made the potatoes so greasy?"

"I cooked them!" Dokugakuji waved his hand.

"Damn, you put too much grease…" Gojyo threw a handful of the said potatoes into his brother's face.   


	3. The Frog Monk

The bios once again…

**Azrael: **The Grim Reaper. Appears in _Never Eternal_. Dates Macabre.

**Macabre: **Head Necromancer. Appears in _Never Eternal _with Azrael. They make a wonderful couple… don't they?

**Hoshizora Hibiemi: **This is my favorite OC here… The innocent AU sister of Hakkai Hoshizora (Take note, Hoshizora is different from either Gono or Cho Hakkai. But is the same person over and over again…) Appears in _Warau Kisetsu._ Is an asthmatic and hates smokers.

**Hitomi Sakura: **The innocent girl with a demonic alter ego. Appears in _Blossoms Of Blood _and _Blossoms Of Blood 2_. 

**Hitomi Kenji: **Sakura's brother. Appears in the same titles as Sakura.

**Kai Mejiro: **A doctor who appears in _Get A Cold, Get A Life_

**Quietus: **The antagonist of _Never Eternal_.

"I will not eat potatoes, I will not eat potatoes… I will not eat potatoes…" Gojyo admonished himself as he sat at the cafeteria.

"Day two of finding out if Hibiemi's an angel or devil…" Sanzo said behind the fake plants.

"Sanzo… Aren't you stressing yourself out?" Hakkai asked.

"Nope… That's cause I NEED that one week of letting myself do whatever I want!" Sanzo snickered.

"You haven't eaten…" Hakkai smiled.

"Yes, I have…" Sanzo replied, "Dokugakuji's potatoes…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Azrael wailed as she saw the dreaded potatoes.

"I love potatoes with lots of greasy gravy…" Dokugakuji sang in the kitchen of the cafeteria.

"Ick…" Quietus inched away from him. 

"AWAY! CURSED SPUDS!!" Mejiro held up a cross before her plate of Dokugakuji's potatoes.

"Yare, yare…" Hibiemi sighed. Like the others, she did hate the potatoes, but what the hey, she'd have to eat them to survive.

"She's eating the potatoes…" Sanzo reported, "She must be superhuman to survive that…"

"Or maybe just plain good-hearted…" Hakkai smiled, eating his potatoes.

"You're eating them!!" Sanzo said in shock, "Are you both superhuman?!?"

"No. Just plain kind." Hakkai continued to eat the greasy spuds.

"…" Quietus stared at Hakkai's food, "Mejiro exchanged my ahem for the other gender… and can I date ya?"

Sanzo bitch-slapped Quietus.

I might as well go see Mejiro if I wanna go spy more on Hibiemi… 

 "So you wanna spy on Hibi-chan?" Mejiro asked, "What for?"

"TogetmyoneweekofgettinganythingIwantfromHakkai." Sanzo speedily said.

"Nope. I'm not doin' this for anyone's profit…" Mejiro yawned.

"Okay… Now what if I say that I have a crush on Hibi-chan?"

"It's a deal… But beware. I've once turned a grumpy guy into a plushie and ever since Hibiemi took him home, he has never been heard from again…" Mejiro warned Sanzo.

"You're scaring me…" Sanzo blinked.

"Anyway, since Hibi-chan loves plushies, I'll turn you into one. Is a frog okay with you?" Mejiro asked.

"Anything… Just get me close to her."

"Then you'd have to be the cutest plushie in the world for Hibi to carry you around everywhere she goes!"

"Lemme guess… Cutest plushie? Those giant panda bears?"

"Frogs."

"But how do I turn back?"

"Believe in that old princess fairy tale…" Mejiro grinned.

"Oh no…" Sanzo groaned, "Can it be a prince?"

"No. It has to be a princess. A virgin one." Mejiro sighed.

"This'll be a looooong story…" Sanzo fainted. 


	4. Wai!

Now the story goes away from Yumeneko Studios…

_Why did I ever get talked into doing this?_

Sanzo thought in his new plush froggie form. True. Mejiro did turn Sanzo into a cute, squishy, cuddly, green froggie woggy. But either way, Sanzo hated this predicament. 

_Just think about that one-week of doing anything I want…_

Just then, Hibiemi went into Mejiro's dressing room. 

"Kawaii!!"

"Go ahead… I was going to give it to you anyway…"

"Arigato, Mejiro-senpai!" Hibiemi gleefully hugged the stuffed frog, "What should I name him?"

"Mr. Froggie."

"Yay! I'll take you home now, Mr. Froggie!!"

_Mr. Froggie?? What is that Mejiro thinking about?!_

Later on as Hibiemi went into her home between Nijiyama Academy and Yumeneko Studios, she placed her new plushie amongst her harem of stuffed toys.

"Well then! That's another plushie from Mejiro into the harem!"

_Another one?? Oh no… Don't tell me that most of these plushies are… are…_

"Don't fret… We all are humans trapped in this form." A stuffed elephant spoke.

"YOU!! You're talking!!" Sanzo the froggie said shocked.

"Not so loud… You're going to make Hibiemi come over here…" A stuffed rabbit whispered.

"Anyway… We are all people either crushing on Hibi-chan, hated by Mejiro or just plain spies." A turtle plushie sighed, "I'm the grumpy guy Mejiro got annoyed with. So she turned me into this and never turned me back. But it's fine being a plushie… You get all the TLC Hibi-chan can give… She adores us… So tell us, why are you here?"

"I have to find out if Hibi's an angel or a devil. And if I find out that she's an angel, well… I get a whole week doing anything I want." Froggie Sanzo grinned.

"Cool… But what's your remedy?" The stuffed rabbit asked, "Mejiro said that mine was to wait until Hibi was my age…"

"Waitaminute… You're the guy who was crushing on her??" The elephant laughed.

"Erm… Yeah… And I'll just have to wait two more years…" The rabbit sighed.

"My remedy is to follow the frog prince story…" Sanzo sweatdropped.

"NO WAY!!" The rabbit squealed, "You get to be changed back faster than any of us!!"

"But I'll have to endure getting kissed by someone 9 years younger than me…" Sanzo sulked.

"Yes!!" The rabbit cheered, "I still have a chance with Hibi-chan!!"

"Hai! It'd be fun to have a sleepover! See ya!" Hibiemi finished her call. 

"Hibi-chan… Who was calling?" Her father asked.

"It was Goku… The gang'll be sleeping here tonight."

"Okay… Good night, pumpkin…" Hibi's father kissed his daughter on the cheek. A few minutes after Tenshin Hoshizora went to bed, the doorbell rang…

"Ah! Minna-san!" Hibiemi greeted Goku, Lirin and Nataku.

"Hey, Hibi-chan!" Lirin cheerfully gave a high-five to her friend.

"So… What do we do now?" Nataku looked around.

"I've got another plushie from Mejiro-san." Hibiemi smiled.

"What is it?" Lirin asked.

"It's a frog…" Hibiemi replied.

"Well then… Who's up for a game of Tekken Tag!?" Goku challenged.

"You're on!!" Nataku grinned from ear to ear.

"Show me the froggie!!" Lirin cheered as the boys left for the game room.

Later on, in Hibiemi's room, Hibiemi picked out the frog plushie amongst her many plush creatures.

"Ain't he cute?"


End file.
